What the Eyes Cannot See
by GraphXButterfly
Summary: A terrible accident while on an away mission leaves Kathryn Janeway permanently disabled. Will she be able to learn to see what’s around her?
1. Unexpected

_**What the Eyes Cannot See  
**__By: Butterfly Kathryn_  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: Characters and locations are copyright to their respective owners, no infringement intended.  
Summary: A terrible accident while on an away mission leaves Kathryn Janeway permanently disabled. Will she be able to learn to see what's around her?

_Chapter One: Unexpected_

* * *

Leaning back in her chair, Kathryn Janeway thumbed through the morning reports. The scent of fresh coffee and rose danced through the air. The hum of the engines was just about the only thing you could hear aside from light breathing and the occasional push of a button. Voyager would be in orbit of an M Class planet in just a few hours, where if they were lucky would find some food stores, and some much needed raw materials.

She herself was planning on joining the away team for the survey mission. The scans showed no intelligent life anywhere in the next three light-years. The danger to her would be minimal, besides the scientist in her wanted to explore some of the caverns that looked to have some interesting formations.

Sighing, she placed the padd down on her desk and lifted up the coffee cup cradling it in both hands. She slowly took a sip savoring its rich smooth flavor before she stood and walked to her window. She looked out at the stars that streaked past the ship, leaving no doubt that they were traveling at warp. She was lost in thought when the chime rang. She turned to see who it was as she called out, "Come in."

Tuvok entered the room. "Good morning Captain." He stated in greeting.

"Good morning Tuvok, what can I do for you." She smiled, setting her coffee cup down on the table in front of her couch. She made her way down to the level he was standing on.

"I've brought you my tactical analysis of the planet, like you'd asked." he held out the data padd.

"Excellent" she said as she took the padd from him. "And you're opinion?" she asked, hoping that he would decided that it would be safe for her to leave the ship.

"I do not see anything that would pose a significant danger" he said in his Vulcan tone.

That was what she was hoping for. If Tuvok thought it'd be safe enough for her to leave the ship and join the away team, then convincing other members of her bridge staff that she'd be alright would be easy. "Thank you very much Tuvok" she smiled.

"You are welcome" he nodded his head, then turned and left.

She looked over the information that Tuvok had given her. She would wait to inform the rest of the staff that she'd be leading the away mission until after the briefing started, that way there would be less of a chance that Chakotay would argue with her. He would probably want to go along, but she wasn't comfortable with having the three senior most officers off the bridge at the same time. She would either be taking Chakotay or Tuvok with her, and chances are that it would be Tuvok, since that would be the more 'logical' of the two choices.

Made sure to grab her coffee cup up off the table then returned to her desk, she had then began writing up notes an key points for the staff meeting.

* * *

The few hours passed, and voyager was in orbit of the planet. Chakotay's voice came over the comm. "Captain we're in orbit."

"I'm on my way," her voice returned, and within moments of the link closing she was standing on the bridge. "On screen" she asked, as she assumed her seat. The view screen flashed to life, and in the center of it appeared a planet that looked a lot like Earth. It was beautiful, deep blue oceans broken up by brown green land masses, and wispy white clouds.

"Alright, I want a full analysis, check for the materials we need, and how likely it would be that we'd find editable flora and fauna." She stated, "I want your analyses done in two hours, at that time we'll go over your findings in the staff meeting." She was met with 'yes captains' she smiled as she looked at the planet before her.

* * *

In the briefing room, she listened to all of the information being presented. The planet was rich in life, and it appeared that at least most of the raw materials that they needed were present. This was very good news, the last three planets that they'd come across left much to be desired, it was nice to finally have a break. "Very good" she stated, and geared up for the battle that she was about to face. "Mr. Neelix, I want you, the doctor, and Mr. Paris to go down to the surface, and find out what items would be good for our hydroponics bay, while, B'Elanna, Seven, and I will man the survey mission to see what to do about gathering up some of these materials that we need." She looked at the two men she knew were about to put up a protest. "Mr. Tuvok and Chakotay will stay on the bridge and coordinate the efforts from here."

It was Chakotay who spoke, "Captain, is it really necessary for you to go down there?" he was concerned for her safety.

"I assure you commander that I have already discussed this matter with my chief of security, and he believes that the risk to my safety is minimal." She looked at Tuvok.

"The risk to your safety is minimal; however I do believe that you should still have a tactical officer there." He stated.

"I think I'm going to be alright, I want you two to stay here, I'm sure Seven and B'Elanna can keep me safe" she stated, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She'd made up her mind she wasn't going to have them coming down there and ruining her fun. It was a safe location, and besides, she'd have a half Klingon and an ex Borg to keep her safe. "If there's nothing more, then you're dismissed." She decided to try and end the debate then and there.

The crew all left with the exception of both Tuvok and Chakotay. She once again resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Gentlemen, please I assure I will be fine, it's not like a mission into hostile territory; it's just a survey mission."

"I think you should still take one of us, need I remind you about protocol" was Chakotay's answer.

"Look, Chakotay, Tuvok, nothing is going to happen, we've all done scans of the planet, there's no sentient life within light years of our location. I will have two other officers with me; I believe that the situation doesn't require me to have a body guard. If it makes you feel better I'll keep an open com link." She looked at the two men, "I've made my decision." With that she left the two men in the briefing room looking after the doors, Tuvok with a raised eyebrow and Chakotay looking a bit dumbfounded.

* * *

Blue shimmering light slowly evaporated, leaving behind the three women. Kathryn had her tricorder out along with B'Elanna and Seven. "This way," Kathryn called out motioning toward a large rock formation. "It looks like the deposits are over here." She was excited, it felt nice to get off the ship and stretch her legs, and do what she originally started out in Star Fleet doing.

"You're right; I'm picking up a large subterranean deposit of Dilithium about twenty meters below us." She moved toward the captain and seven who each were scanning in the same direction. The three women were clad in climbing gear, backpacks full of their climbing supplies. Tuvok and Chakotay had both checked through each of their bags to ensure that all the equipment was functioning properly; being she wouldn't let them come with her it was the last and final thing she could do to try and appease the two over protective men.

"It looks like there is an opening up in those caverns" Seven supplied.

Kathryn nodded, and the three women began their accent so that they ultimately could start their decent below the surface of the crust. The rock formations were beautiful, Kathryn had decided to bring along a holoimager, not just for the esthetics but so she could study the formations more closely at a later date. She was gathering up plenty of tricorder data as well.

Once at the mouth of a cave, she turned her beacon on. It was dark, and damp. Thankfully she'd managed to convince the boys upstairs that they really didn't even have a need to keep communications open, so there was no one sitting there telling her step by step what to do. She pulled out her tricorder and confirmed with the other members of her party that there were no life signs, of any significance. Meaning there was nothing really large that would potentially try to get them.

"I think it's clear" Kathryn stated, and smiled back at the other two women.

She received a nod from the two of them, and then proceeded into the cave. She snapped a few more holoimages of the formations and of course one of each of the two other women. She earned a puzzled look from Seven, and a slight glare from B'Elanna. She ignored them. "Alright," she said looking over the edge, there was a large drop off. She knelt down and began to place her anchors into the ground. The other two followed suit.

Soon the three women were slowly making their way down the sheer cliff, B'Elanna took the lead, Seven just a few feet above her, and Kathryn in the middle a few feet above Seven. The decent down was going very smoothly, all of their training playing through their heads. Kathryn had made it down about half way, only having about two and a half meters left in her decent when something went wrong. As she pushed off the rock face, she heard something give way, her line became slack. With a startled yell she began falling.

B'Elanna looked up to see what the commotion was, only to see the body of the captain whoosh past her, she reached her arm out to try and stop her catch her only to miss. Seven too had tried to slow the captain's fall just before she'd reached B'Elanna. With wide eyes, the two women left on the rock face looked at each other and then back down quickly as the unmistakable sound of something hitting the cave floor beneath them met their ears.

Both Seven and B'Elanna pushed off the rock face quickly, descending at a dangerous pace, as soon as B'Elanna's feet hit the cave floor, her hand hit her combadge, "B'Elanna to Voyager, there's been an accident" is all she said, as she knelt down next to the unmoving form of Kathryn Janeway.


	2. The Vigil Begins

_**What the Eyes Cannot See  
**__By: Butterfly Kathryn_  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: Characters and locations are copyright to their respective owners, no infringement intended.  
Summary: A terrible accident while on an away mission leaves Kathryn Janeway permanently disabled. Will she be able to learn to see what's around her?

_Chapter Two: The Vigil Begins_

* * *

Everything froze on the bridge when B'Elanna's voice rang out. "B'Elanna to Voyager, there's been an accident." Chakotay locked eyes with Tuvok for just the briefest of moments. He hit his combadge and though he was panicking inside he managed to keep a demeanor of calm, "B'Elanna, could you be more specific?" he asked, hoping that no one was hurt, but primarily that Kathryn wasn't hurt.

There was some commotion, and then finally Seven broke the awkward silence. "The captain fell approximately 2.5 meters, B'Elanna is seeing to her right now. We're approximately 5 meters below the surface, is there any chance of a beam out?" she asked, in her Borg manor. A lump grew in his throat as he turned to look at Harry; the young man shook his head indicating that there was no way they could beam them to the ship. "We can't beam you out, however we can beam the doctor in closer to your location."

"Do it" Seven stated. She too was worried.

"Away team standby" Chakotay cut the link then hit his combadge to call the doctor, "Doctor we're going to be beaming you and the others near a cave that the other team is in, The captain has fallen, and need your assistance" Chakotay nodded, and they transported the other away team close to where the women were waiting.

* * *

On the surface Tom, Neelix, and the Doctor materialized in front of some caves. They hurried and ducked inside, the dark cave; Tom pulled his tricorder out, and used the light at the tip to help eliminate the way. The doctor of course could see perfectly fine, "Hello?" Tom called out.

B'Elanna looked up and managed to see a light, "Down here" came her frantic voice. She was scanning over the captain's body and it didn't look good. Her heart rate was rapid, and her breathing was erratic and shallow. "She's going into shock" she called up.

By now Neelix, Tom and the Doctor were standing on the edge of where the women's team had begun their climb. Tom examined the ropes, there were only two; the center one seemed to be missing. He looked back at Neelix, there are only two ropes, We'll let the Doctor go down first, and then we'll each take turns going down, Seven and the doctor can spot the ropes. He looked back and forth between the two men who nodded. The doctor made his way quickly down; he didn't need to be as careful as the two other men, because well he couldn't be injured if he fell. Seven then assisted Tom in climbing down, and then Neelix.

The Doctor immediately went to work assessing the captain's condition. What he found wasn't good, he hit his combadge, "Doctor to Voyager, we're going to need a stretcher and some more ropes brought down here."

"Acknowledged" Chakotay's voice echoed through the cave, it wasn't long before some support personal and the materials that they needed were there. Harry had this time accompanied the next group of people down; he punched in the extra lines, and made sure they were secure. They then lowered the stretcher downward toward the away team.

Once the stretcher was secure, the doctor waited for a neck brace to be lowered into place as well, he wasn't about to move her without making very sure that her head wasn't going to be moving anywhere. Once the brace was in his hands, he gently moved it on to her neck, clasping it down; he then had Tom assist him in moving her onto the stretcher. They tied her down, and then went about the slow task of lifting her out of the cave.

As soon as she was lifted free, and outside the cave entrance they transported her directly to sickbay along with the Doctor and Tom. The rest of the team went out retrieving the crew that was still at the bottom of the cavern. B'Elanna remembered to grab the rope and anchoring system from the captain's line, something went wrong and she was going to figure out just what that was.

* * *

As soon as they'd recovered the Captain, Chakotay left the bridge in Tuvok's care, he had every faith that the rest of the crew would make it back up safely. He had to go to sickbay to see how she was doing.

The trip in the turbo lift seemed to take hours and hours. But soon he was standing in the main part of sickbay, watching as the doctor tried his hardest to save the captain's life. He held his breath as he watched the Doctor work.

* * *

Hours had gone by, Chakotay had been called away, B'Elanna had made her analysis of the Anchoring system, and the doctor had expressed that there was nothing he could do in sickbay, and that he would call him if there were any change in her condition. It turned out that there was a faulty relay; no one had noticed it on any of the inspections. He looked at B'Elanna, "I want every bit of climbing gear that we have thoroughly tested and looked at, from now on before we go on ANY missions where we are going to be needing them, every relay is to be looked at and inspected, this is not going to happen again"

B'Elanna nodded. They were still going to need to send more people down into the caverns in order to mine the Dilithium; they couldn't pass up the opportunity to get what was here, despite what had happened. "I understand, I'll personally look over every single one before the next team goes out" she reassured him. "Look this wasn't your fault, we all looked them over, no one saw it," she was hoping that her words would at least be some comfort to him. She was partly blaming herself for what happened, though not only had they been looked over by both Chakotay and Tuvok, but the Captain, Seven, and she had looked them over as well.

Chakotay was about to say something more when the Doctor interrupted. "Doctor to Commander Chakotay"

"Chakotay Here" he responded, hoping that the worst hadn't happened.

"I've finished the surgery; she's going to make it." The words the doctor said permeated through all of engineering, who had been informed of what had happened. Cheers erupted from just about everywhere. The Doctor waited until the room quitted down, before he spoke again, "Commander I'd like to see you please."

Chakotay was happy that she was going to make it, but there was something else, and that something still left a knot in his stomach. B'Elanna nodded for him to go; she would start on the inspection of the rest of the climbing gear immediately.

* * *

In sickbay the doctor waited, as soon as the doors opened and Chakotay walked in, he motioned for him to follow him into his office. He motioned for him to sit down.

Chakotay took the chair across from the Doctor; he didn't think that he was going to like what he was going to be told next. The Doctor squared himself for what he had to say next. "Commander, she's going to live, but there was a lot of damage, and extensive swelling in her brain, if she does wake up, there's no guarantee that she'll even know where she is, who she is, or half of her training, there is also no guarantee that she'll be able to see, or hear, or walk." He looked down.

He could feel his heart on the floor, he should have never let her go down there, but she'd been so admit about going alone with the girls, that he couldn't tell her no, that and she'd pretty much tricked Tuvok into giving her the all clear by using his own words against him. Chakotay looked up into the Doctor's eyes, "I understand" he then looked out to where she lay, "Can I go sit with her?"

"Yes, of course, the only thing we can do now, is to make sure she's comfortable, and well to wait" he stood and walked out with Chakotay, he ordered a chair to be projected next to her bed. Chakotay took a seat upon it, and the twenty-four hour crew vigil began.


	3. What the Future Would Initial

What the Eyes Cannot See

By: Butterfly Kathryn

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Characters and locations are copyright to their respective owners, no infringement intended.

Summary: A terrible accident while on an away mission leaves Kathryn Janeway permanently disabled. Will she be able to learn to see what's around her?

Chapter Three: What the Future Would Initial

- - - - - - - =/\= - - - - - - -

It'd been three weeks since the accident. The round the clock vigil beside the Captain's bedside was still in full swing. She was never alone, not even for a few moments. It was B'Elanna's turn to sit with her. She had brought an engineering report with her, and was reading it aloud to her. In some ways it made B'Elanna herself feel a bit better. She missed her and wished that she'd wake up and be fine. Kathryn Janeway was much like a mother to her, and to see her suffering brought her great pains as well.

It was just about the end of the report; B'Elanna paused for a moment and looked over the woman before her. She'd lost some weight, and a fair amount of muscle mass. The young Klingon woman reached her hand out and brushed some hair out of the older woman's face. When her hand came in contact with her skin she was shocked to suddenly hear a moan.

B'Elanna's eyes grew wide, could it be, was she actually beginning to wake up. "Doctor" she called out, standing and pushing the chair away from her body. She saw the EMH emerge from his office, she looked up to him and made eye contact. "I think she's waking up" she said excitedly.

The idea that she'd expressed was reinforced by yet another sound emerging from the captain. The Doctor smiled for a brief second, and pressed a hypo spray into the side of her neck. He then along with B'Elanna started to encourage her to wake up and open her eyes.

Kathryn could hear the voices of the doctor and B'Elanna, she wasn't sure where she was or what was going on, but she knew who they were, and that they were telling her to open her eyes. She moaned again, her head was pounding, and she felt weak, but finally she did what they'd asked. At least she thought that she'd done what they'd asked.

Sea colored eyes slowly opened; they closed quickly, and then blinked several times. They seemed to stair off into nothing. B'Elanna looked at the Doctor who'd begun to speak. "Captain, if you can hear me blink twice." She obliged, trying to formulate how to speak. She felt a hand take hers, but couldn't tell who it was. Everything was dark, was this some sort of trick that they were pulling on her?

She heard herself attempt to speak, well at least she'd been trying to speak, but only a guttural sound made it out of her mouth. She sighed and tried again, this time she managed to make out one word. "What?"

B'Elanna laughed under her breath slightly, she'd spoke. The Doctor was the one that spoke next. "Captain, just relax for a moment, you took a really bad fall, give yourself a moment to wake up completely."

Kathryn did what he'd asked; she relaxed back into the bed, and breathed for a moment. She then spoke, "Doctor, why is it so dark in here?" she asked, "I can't see a thing." Her voice was meek and tired, very raspy.

B'Elanna's heart sank, she turned when she'd heard the door open, it was Chakotay, had two hours past that quickly. She made eye contact with him. Her face wasn't't quite readable, but seeing that she was looking at him holding Kathryn's hand and the Doctor was leaning over her something told him that he needed to get over there fast. He stepped up his pace and ran to the bed.

He swallowed hard for a second, and smiled, she was awake. But there was something more. He waited as he heard the Doctor speak once more. "Captain, I'm afraid that it's not the room that's dark."

The group watched as an alarmed expression played on her face; her eyes moved back and forth quickly, not sure what to take of the information that she'd just been given. She jumped when she felt another hand on her shoulder; she also felt the hand that held her's grip her a little tighter. She took a quick breath in, and spoke again. "You mean I'm" she closed her eyes, tears threatening to come to the surface, "bind?"

Chakotay rubbed her shoulder, as the doctor spoke again, "It appears that way, I'll run some tests to determine the extent of the damage, but first I'm going to need to ask you several questions." He placed his hand on the arm opposite of the one that B'Elanna was holding. "I need to make sure that you haven't suffered any more damage."

Her heart was racing some, she didn't want to be there, she wanted to close her eyes and open them, trying to wake herself up out of the nightmare that she'd found herself in. Though she knew this was real. "Alright, go ahead" she stated, her voice betraying her.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway" She replied her voice stale.

"Good, when were you born?" He asked.

"May 20th 2335" she stated.

"Good, do you know the name of the ship you're on" he asked, part of the reason he was asking her so many questions, was to make sure she still had her wits about her, and he was tracking the impulses from her brain inherently mapping it's activity to find any damaged areas.

She rolled her eyes at the last question, "Well, I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say since I'm talking to you in sickbay, I'm on the Enterprise." She paused for a moment, and waited for a response, when only silence met her ears she finished what she was going to say, "of course I'm on The Voyager." She may have been upset, but she figured if she didn't't at least get a bit of a laugh in she'd cry.

She heard the sound of relieved sighs. And then the tricorder clip shut, as the doctor spoke again. "Well I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor.

Her face turned into a half smile, the pain she was feeling could still be seen on her face. "Sorry Doctor, just trying to well," her face dropped some and she stopped speaking.

Chakotay took her hand, his other remaining on her shoulder. "It's okay" he said, his voice slightly shaky at the reality of the situation. She instinctively turned her head toward his voice, a weary smile gracing her lips as she learned that the third person in the room was Chakotay.

Distracting herself from what was going on she asked, "What were you all doing just hanging around my bed?"

B'Elanna spoke this time, "Actually we were, you've never been alone." The kindness and sincerity in her voice was unusual, this really touched Kathryn who turned her head toward B'Elanna's voice. "We've been taking shifts sitting with you, the whole crew," B'Elanna's grip tightened and loosened in a reassuring manor.

"How long was I out?" she asked, realizing that if the entire crew or at least the perception of the entire crew being by her side must have meant that she'd been out for a fair amount of time.

The Doctor responded, "You've been in a coma for nearly three weeks."

"that long" her voice was quiet, then the original idea of why they'd been on the planet came back to her mind, "did we get the supplies we needed." she attempted to sit up as she moved back into captain mode. She found this to be very difficult, made even harder by three sets of hands pushing her back down onto the bed. Feeling immensely exhausted at even the slightest attempt she conceded to the will of the offending hands.

"We got everything we were intending to get, I can get you a full report later if you want, just take it easy" B'Elanna chided.

The only good thing about her attempting to sit up was that the doctor could see for the most part her gross motor skills here intact, she'd moved her legs in a purposeful manor which meant she'd more then likely be up and walking around in a few days to a week.

Kathryn nodded as she yawned, who knew sleeping for three weeks could be so tiring. The Doctor took that as a queue. "I hate to cut this short, but you look as if you could use some more rest." He looked at B'Elanna and Chakotay who understood but really didn't want to leave her side for fear that she'd fall asleep and not wake up again.

She was about to protest when she yawned once more, perhaps a nap would be good. Chakotay was the next to speak, "I'll get some reports for you later, I'll read them to you" he paused and looked at the Doctor, "Once I'm allowed to."

She was quickly fading, the urge her body had to sleep growing by the moment, "that'll be nice." She'd already closed her eyes.

"I'll come by later," B'Elanna stated in a low calming tone. She gave her hand one last gentle squeeze before releasing it, she didn't receive any response, the Captain had once again left the conscious world, but at least this time it was from being tired.

Chakotay released his hold on her, and very genitally brushed the hair from her face. He gave her one last long look before turning to leave with B'Elanna. The two got to the door he looked over his shoulder to look at her bed once more to see the Doctor taking a few more scans, he then turned and B'Elanna and him left sickbay. Thankful as for now she was awake, though they all were unsure what the future would initial.

* * *

Hi thanks for being so pataint with ME!

At last an update. I hope you enjoyed it. Things have been insain in my life right now, but I was finally able to bring you an addition.

Thanks everyone for all your input and support, you really are the reason that I even got back to this story. I opened my e-mail and had a lot of questions about if I would be updating, and so that gave me the drive for the first time in a while to actualy write something. I hope that you like I have already said enjoy this chapter. I hope to bring another one soon but with school about to start we'll see, maybe in between essays and math problems I can get some words wirtten down.

Once again thank you very much for your paitians, and I hope to hear from you again.

Sabrina


	4. The School of Life

What the Eyes Cannot See

By: Butterfly Kathryn

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Characters and locations are copyright to their respective owners, no infringement intended.

Summary: A terrible accident while on an away mission leaves Kathryn Janeway permanently disabled. Will she be able to learn to see what's around her?

Chapter Four: The School of Life

- - - - - - - =/\= - - - - - - -

It'd been a few days since she'd woken up from the coma, and Kathryn was being driven crazy with being stuck in sickbay. The doctor still hadn't let her get up out of bed as of yet, though from the sound of it she'd be doing that shortly. She also hadn't had much peace, seemed that there was a different crewmember in sickbay to check on some medical need, or to ask the doctor about something just about every hour. She knew and was sure the doctor knew the real reason behind the sudden ship wide increase in medical services was so they could check up on her.

The latest visitor was Naomi, she had supposedly fallen down and her arm was hurting, however the doctor could find nothing truly wrong with the young girls arm. "Naomi," he said gently, "I believe that you have a minor soft tissue injury, and a bit of rest should take care of it." He played along, it was obvious that the girl was not injured.

"I'll be okay?" she asked. Not looking at the doctor but toward the bed where the captain lay.

"Yes," the doctored closed the tri-corder. Then sighed, "if you want you can go over and say hi, but don't keep her to long." He helped the child off the bio-bed.

Naomi nodded, and then calmly walked toward the bed, "Captain" she said in a quiet voice.

Kathryn turned toward the child, "Naomi, what are you doing here?" she feigned, she'd known why the child was there the entire time.

Naomi smiled, "I fell and my arm was hurting, the doctor says it's a minor soft tissue injury, and that I have to rest it" she stated very matter of fact.

"O is that right? I'm glad that your arm is going to be alright" she smiled, and pulled herself into a reclining position.

"Me too" the girl cocked her head to one side, "how are you doing?" she asked concerned.

"I've been tired but I'm going to be alright." She said telling the truth, it seemed aside from the not being able to see and the wear her body had from the comma was it.

The child paused and then in an almost whisper she asked, "Is it scary?" her lip curled up as her eyebrows lowered with her query. "Not being able to see and all?" Kathryn's face dropped, which didn't go unnoticed by the child, Captain Janeway was her hero, and it scared her more then anything that she was hurt or scared.

Taking a deep breath Kathryn responded, "you know I'd never lie to you right?" she asked but didn't wait for a response, "so I'd have to say yes, it's very scary, but people have to deal with scary things all the time, and how we deal with those scary things says a lot about who we are as a person." She reached out for the girl's hand. Upon seeing the captain move her hand out Naomi took it, Kathryn ran her thumb over the back of her hand.

Naomi wanted to cry she was scared for her captain and her friend, "I'm scared for you" she whispered.

Kathryn's heart sank, "I know but I'll be alright, and it's okay to be scared"

"Okay" she swallowed hard, "Permission to hug the captain?" Naomi asked.

Kathryn smiled a slight sideways smile, "Permission granted." She wrapped her arms around the young girl as she climbed up to hug her.

The doctor had kept silent during the exchange, but after the child was released from Kathryn's embrace he moved closer and knelt by the child, who wiped her eyes. "Hey I think that we need to let the captain rest some and you need to rest that arm to make it feel better." With a sniff Naomi nodded, she reached her hand up to the doctor wanting him to walk her out. He complied. Before the child left the room he whispered to her, "Come back later for a checkup, you might be just what the doctor ordered to help the captain." He gave her a wink and she smiled and gave him a nod before leaving.

Kathryn too needed to wipe her eyes; she hadn't really faced the fact that she was facing the true unknown until that moment with Naomi. She swallowed hard and forced herself not to start sobbing she was going to be strong no matter what. "Doctor" she called out.

"Yes captain?" he moved to her.

She squared her shoulders, "I think it's time I get out of this bed." She was in full captain mode now.

It's what the Doctor was waiting for, up until now she hadn't been showing her true spirit and might. "I think that is a wonderful idea."

- - - - - - - =/\= - - - - - - -

A stream of not so nice words met the ears of Chakotay as the doors to sickbay parted. It was obvious that Kathryn was not happy with something, upon entering the room it became obvious what that something was. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of a couple of holographic bars.

The Doctor sighed, "let's not push too fast, use the bars." He grabbed her hand only to have her pull hers from his.

"I'll get up on my own" she stated, reaching up trying to locate where one of the bars were. She made contact with the first one, and then reached up to find the second, once she'd managed to grab them both she attempted to lift herself up only to get about half way into a standing position just to have the strength in her arms give out. A new stream of words flowed from her mouth as she once again found herself on the floor.

She sat there for a moment, she wasn't going to give in; she would get up on her own. Thankfully she was unaware of the fact she and the doctor were no longer alone. The doctor looked up to see Chakotay and held his finger to his lips letting him know not to say anything. He nodded and watched.

Kathryn took a really deep breath, and reached up for the bars again, this time she gave it everything she had and though shaky found herself back in a standing position. Once she was sure of her footing she squared her shoulders. "Alright I'll use the bars, for now" she conceded having at least won some of the battle with the Doctor.

Chakotay decided to appear like he'd just walked in, "Captain" he stated, "You're standing, that's wonderful" he approached the walking bars.

"Commander" she stood straighter realizing that she was resting on the bars, she wanted to appear stronger then she was. "Yes, we've started getting me back on my feet." She stated. Her head was turned slightly toward the direction of his voice. "So what brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd come by to deliver the reports from this morning staff meeting, though I can come back and read them to you later if that would be better." He looked over at the Doctor who was slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Actually, you can read them to me as we're doing this" she stated, and turned her body around being that she was near the end of the bars, A little company would be most welcome" she stated knowing that would get on the Doctor's nerves a bit.

The Doctor was annoyed he'd much rather have no distractions but he knew he wasn't going to win the war but at least he would win the battle, "He can stay provided you do what I ask when it comes to this, that means use the hand bars."

Sighing again, "fine Doctor, I'll use the hand bars, for now" she stated.

"Good" he said.

Chakotay began to read the reports to her as she started to relearn how to walk. She was tired and far weaker then she thought she'd be, this frustrated her, she was hoping to be out of sickbay much sooner then it appeared she would be.

- - - - - - - =/\= - - - - - - -

It'd been almost a week since she'd first attempted to walk, though she was still fairly weak and tired easily she'd finally been released from sickbay. Naomi had made several trips back to sickbay for various reasons, and seemed to show up when she was feeling the most disappointed or distracted. She had a feeling the doctor had his hand in that but the child always seemed to ground her.

Sitting on her couch in her living room Kathryn held a cup of coffee; it warmed her hands and made her feel comfortable. She took a sip then set it down and sighed. Standing up she carefully made her way to her living area and called for the lights out of habit. When she still was unable to see she closed her eyes and reminded herself that they would do no good and turned them off again. She wanted a bath but the Doctor had specifically forbid her from taking one afraid that she'd slip and fall in her still weekend state, so to the sonic shower instead.

After her less then satisfying shower she made her way to her bed, there wasn't much to do at this point, she'd already listened to the reports for the day oddly enough having the computer read them to her seemed to go faster than if she'd read them to herself, she was thinking of suggesting that as an idea for improving efficiency on the ship. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, she was exhausted.

- - - - - - - =/\= - - - - - - -

B'Elanna rang the chime on the captain's door, but there was no answer. She rang it again becoming somewhat worried, she knew that she was in there because she'd inquired as to where the captain was. When there was still no answer on the third chime she really became worried. She keyed in an emergency code and let herself in. "Captain?" she called out. "Computer lights" it wasn't a surprise that they were off. "Captain" B'Elanna made her way through the living area to the bedroom. She raised her eyebrow when there was no one on the bed.

She checked the bathroom but she wasn't in there, only one last place to look and that was the kitchen. She turned and made her way into the kitchen to find the captain laying on the floor. She knelt down quickly, "Captain" she touched her shoulder concern racing through her.

Kathryn startled awake disoriented and not quite sure what was going on.

"Captain" B'Elanna stated, she helped her up when she began tyring to get up on her own. "Are you okay?" the half klingon asked, he looked her over it was obvious that she'd hit her fore head on something, she had a small bit of blood trickling down her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm" she sighed more embarrassed than anything else, "I think I slipped"

Grabbing a clean cloth B'Elanna pressed it against the small gash in her forehead. "I'd say so." She looked down to see what she'd slipped or tripped over, it appeared that another rag had fallen on the floor. Winching a bit Kathryn took the rag from B'Elanna and held it on her own forehead. "Lets get you into the living room"

The pair made their way to the couch, B'Elanna helped get her comfortable. She looked over the gash, "I hate to say this, but you're going to need to see the Doctor that is nasty."

"Great just what I needed" she stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I'll get him for you, no since having you go all the way back down to sickbay."

Kathryn felt really sheepish, all she was attempting to do was get something to eat that wasn't replicated, she'd been eating a lot of replicated food and was beginning to run low on her rations, she had some food stored away that she'd replicated a while ago. "And to think, all I wanted was a bowl of cereal"

It didn't take the doctor long to get there, and she was patched back up in no time, though the question if she could actually stay by herself came back up, she'd originally convinced him that she'd be fine alone, just she'd avoid taking bath's and actually cooking until she learned how to do these things safely and her body was strong enough to do so, but with this little slip of hers the Doctor was having second thoughts.

"Doctor I'm blind, I'm not an invalid" her hands were on her hips, a glare firmly in place, though she wasn't doing nearly as good of a job, since she couldn't actually tell her there intended victim was standing exactly.

"I understand that, but I'm concerned about your safety, that was a pretty nasty knock, and it could have been far worse." He wasn't backing down, he at least wanted someone to come by and be with her during the day when she would be up and about and to help her get her meals.

Her behavior was much like that of a young girl being told she had to have a baby sitter, even though she felt she was old enough to take care of herself. "It was one accident; I'll just have to make sure there isn't anything on the floor." Her arguments were weak and she knew it, but she would argue the point until she was blue in the face, she did not want someone to take care of her. She hadn't had someone taking care of her since she was a young child.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, she'd had enough of the arguing, "How about a compromise?"

That caught both of their attentions, "You want to make sure she's safe right? And you don't want anyone taking care of you right?" she looked at both of them even though she knew the captain couldn't' see her. How about we get the computer to monitor you I can program your combadge to detect a fall if another one should happen, and I'm sure that the doctor can have the computer monitor bio signals, that way the computer can alert him if there is a problem, and you don't have to have someone doing everything for you?" The Doctor and Kathryn thought on this new idea for a moment, and to B'Elanna's surprise they both seemed to like it. "Good then it's settled."

B'Elanna wasn't normally the peace keeper out of the group but well sometimes you had to do what you had to do. The Doctor left to make some of the adjustments, and B'Elanna quickly programmed the captain's combadge, once the necessary modifications were done, she sat back down on the couch with the captain. "So, why are you here anyway B'Elanna?" she finally asked.

It then hit her, she hadn't even mentioned why she was there, "I actually was coming by to see if you'd like to have breakfast with me, though it's a bit late and I was supposed to be on duty an hour ago." She laughed.

"I think that your commanding officer will understand why you're late, and actually something to eat sounds wonderful, since that's what started this whole thing." She took a deep breath, things were harder then she thought they'd be. "Let me go and change then we can go to the mess hall, I think I've had enough of my kitchen for the morning."

B'Elanna laughed even though there was a bit of sarcastic resentment in her statement that was obvious.

She waited for her to emerge in a simple long-sleeved cotton dress, she smiled as she slipped on her shoes that had been set right next to her bedroom door, "Figured this wouldn't mismatch."

The smile in B'Elanna's voice could be heard, "It looks good" she then accompanied the captain to the mess hall for the first time in quite a while.

- - - - - - - =/\= - - - - - - -

Yay another chapter!

Once again I apologize, I seem to take a long time to update things, but at last a new chapter, I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
